Major Changes
by FI.AlixNostrand
Summary: Siapa sangka kematian Jiraiya membawa perubahan besar bagi kehidupan dan masa depan Naruto, mulai dari sini masa depan berangsur-angsur berubah sedikit demi sedikit.
1. Untitled

~Untitled~

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T-M

Genre : Adventure

Summary : Siapa sangka kematian Jiraiya membawa perubahan besar bagi Naruto setelah kematiannya, dan ini cukup mempengaruhi alur waktu masa depan, di mulai lah perjalan sang Ninja penuh kejutan nomer 1 se-elementalnations.

warning : Semi-overpower!naru, Doujutsu!naru, Cool!naru, typo, bahasa gado-gado, penulisan keker ayam( ), Fourelemen!naru, JinchurikiSanbi

/Kyuubi!naru, Fuinjutsu!naru, d.l.l.

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki, siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? bahkan nenek nenek pun kenal dengannya, bahkan bayi juga, Ninja Hyper yang kelewat overdosis tingkat tinggi yang hanya bisa disaingi oleh Rock Lee dalam semangat masa muda.

saat ini dia hanya duduk sembari menunduk disebuah bangku dipinggir jalan, jika diperhatikan lebih teliti maka terlihat lelehan air mata dipipinya, dengan sebuah es batangan di tangannya. yahh, itu bisa dimaklumi, bagaimana tidak? sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai ayah? teman? sahabat? keluarga? mati ditangan Akatsuki, karena ketahuan memata matai Akatsuki, dan dia dibunuh oleh orang yang mengaku sebagai dewa.

"[menyedihkan sekali host dari Bijuu terkuat.]" sebuah suara bernada berat menggema dipikiran Naruto, dan suara ini sangat mengejek Naruto.

"Diam kau rubah sialan! monster tak berperasaan sepertimu mana paham dengan perasaanku!" desis Naruto dalam hati membalas perkataan suara bernada berat itu.

"[yare-yare, manusia memang makhluk merepotkan dengan perasaan mereka.]" selesainya perkataan itu, suara itu langsung lenyap.

Dia kemudian berdiri melangkah pelan meninggalkan taman itu dengan pandangan datar tanpa ekspresi, bukan saatnya untuk merenung dan bersedih saat ini, karena mendengar Jiraiya dibunuh membuatnya berpikir kalau Akatsuki yang diincarnya kali ini bukanlah sosok yang bisa dianggap main-main, maka dari itu Naruto mulai merubah dirinya mulai sekarang, karena sosok pelatihnya atau gurunya sudah tak ada disisinya untuk melatihnya.

-skip-

saat ini Naruto sudah tiba dirumah atau apartemennya, melenggang masuk tanpa suara, lagian dia tau kalau tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya, maka dari itu langsung saja Naruto melenggang kearah kamarnya dan duduk dikasurnya kemudian menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kaos hitam lengan pendek, dan celana standar anbu.

setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya Naruto hanya berdiri menatap pakaiannya yang sering dipakainya dengan mata menyipit,

"Arrgghh!!" erangnya sembari mengusap matanya yang terasa terbakar.

"huuhh~ sekarang aku tau kenapa baju ini tidak disukai Ero-sennin ketika aku memakainya, warnanya terlalu mencolok seolah olah berteriak pada musuh 'aku ada disini, kemarilah musuh!' dan aku mulai setuju dengan pendapatnya." monolognya kemudian menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sembari bergumam pelan.

[Kage Bunshin No Jutsu]

Pofth! Pofth!

seketika muncul 2 buah replika dirinya tepat disampingnya, yang menatapnya.

"apa kau mengerti apa tugasmu?" tanya Naruto asli.

"Ha'i, Oyabun." balasnya kemudian mengambil semua pakaian lamanya dilemari serta ditangan Naruto asli dan berjalan keluar, karena dia diperintah untuk membakar semuanya.

"kau, pergi ketoko untuk membeli semua perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan saat ini, mengerti!" kata Naruto tegas, membuat sang kloning mengangguk dan kemudian melakukan hormat ala tentara.

"Dimengerti!" kata sang kloning kemudian berlari keluar, tentu saja untuk mengerjakan yang diperintahkan bosnya.

Naruto kemudian menciptakan kembali kloning, kali ini berjumblah sepuluh di depan pintu kamarnya.

"apa kalian mengerti apa yang akan kalian lakukan!" kata Naruto asli sembari memasang ikat kepalanya didahi.

"Ha'i! oyabun!" kata mereka semua dengan kompak.

"kalau begitu, bersihkan apartemen ini hingga benar-benar bersih, dan kalau perlu susun dengan rapi, sekarang!" katanya kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen.

kemudian para kloning Naruto berlari kearah kamar mandi, ada juga masuk kembali kekamar, ada yang didapur, ada juga di ruang tamu.

tujuan Naruto saat ini adalah, perpustakaan, dan kantor Hokage, maka dari itu dia kembali menciptakan beberapa kloning untuk mengambil persediaan buat latihan di perpustakaan Konoha, dan diri akan pergi kekantor Hokage.

setibanya didepan pintu ruang Hokage, Naruto tidak langsung masuk, karena dia ingin memperbaiki diri mulai sekarang, maka dari itu dia mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

tok! tok! tok!

"Assalamualaikum!"

"waalaikumsalam!"

# islam cuk:v

(abaikan)

"masuk!" intrupsi suara dari dalam ruang Hokage.

Naruto kemudian memutar knop pintu, kemudian mendorongnya pelan, sontak saja semua orang(Kakashi,Tsunade,Sakura,Shizune) yang ada didalam menatapnya dengan raut wajah horror dan melotot.

tak heran, sebab biasanya Uzumaki ini langsung nyelonong masuk sembari berteriak dengan heboh, dan tentunya mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan atau jotosan dari rekan timnta yang bernama Sakura.

Sakura yang pertama kali sadar langsung berjalan kedepan Naruto , kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi Naruto.

"kau Naruto kan?" kata Sakura dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"tentu saja, aku tidak ingat kau punya penyakit pelupa." balas Naruto sembari mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ti-tidak, maksudku kau tampak berbeda hari ini, pakaianmu, sifatmu, dan kesopananmu." kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Sakura- semua orang bisa berubah kapan saja, dan aku berpikir bahwa saatnya aku berubah sekarang, karena diriku yang dulu terlalu mencolok, dan sangat lemah, aku hanya berencana untuk mengubah diriku agar tak selalu merepotkan Hokage dan Kakashi-sensei." kata Naruto dengan raut wajah serius, sontak Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, dan Kakashi menatapnya takjub, saking takjubnya dengan pola pikir Naruto sekarang mereka tak bisa berkata kata.

"Ahh... Maaf atas kelancangan saya Hokage-sama, mengabaikan keberadaan anda, dan juga Kakashi-sensei." Naruto berkata kemudian membungkuk pelan.

"A-ah yah, tidak apa." balas Tsunade tersentak pelan, dan Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan.

kemudian Naruto memasang wajah serius membuat semuanya juga melakukan hal yang sama, karena raut wajah serius Naruto jarang sekali ditampilkan kecuali raut wajah konyolnya.

"aku kesini untuk meminta Hokage memberiku support untuk latihanku hari ini, yaitu beberapa gulungan tekhnik dasar Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, serta kertas Chakra, karena aku ingin mengetahui perubahan elemen yang kumiliki." kata Naruto.

Tsunade kemudian berjalan kearah lemari dan membukanya sembari mengambil beberapa gulungan tang diminta Naruto, dan juga merongoh laci mejanya mengambil beberapa kertas Chakra dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"bagaimana jika kau mengetes elemenmu disini, sekalian saja aku akan memberikanmu beberapa gulungan tekhnik Ninjutsu." usul Tsunade ditanggapi Naruto dengan angguka pelan.

Naruto kemudian menghimpit kertas Chakra yang diberikan Tsunade dikedua telapak tangannya, dan berkonsentrasi mengalirkan Chakra pada kertas itu, dan Hasilnya, cukup membuat semuanya kembali melotot kaget.

bagaimana tidak? awal mulanya kertas itu terpotong menjadi tiga bagian, potongan pertama hancur menjadi pasir, potongan kedua hangus, dan yang ketiga basah, dan artinya Naruto memiliki 4 elemen dasar sekaligus, kembali membuat takjub semua orang diruang Hokage, tapi Naruto hanya bingung karena dia tidak mengetahuinya.

"jadi elemen apa yang kumiliki?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade kemudian tersenyum tipis kemudian menjelaskannya dengan detail.

"artinya kau memiliki 4 perubahan Chakra, dan dikonoha hanya Kakashi Hatake, dan Hiruzen Sarutobi yang memiliki perubahan elemen sebanyak itu." ungkap Tsunade bangga, bangga karena Naruto juga termasuk dalam memiliki perubahan elemen terbanyak setelah Kakashi Hatake.

"sebagai dukungan untuk kontrol Chakramu adalah, duduk diatas air selama yang kau bisa, berjalan diair terjun, dan mempertahankan daun di dahimu selama yang kau bisa." kata Tsunade kemudian menyegel semua keperluan Naruto dalam gulungan kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto.

"dan juga sebagai senseimu, aku akan memberimu sebuah rahasia dari jutsu Kage bunshin yaitu, setelah menghilangnya klon itu maka, pengalaman yang didapat klon itu akan memasukimu, dan ini cocok untuk mempersingkat latihan." kata Kakashi sembari memberi senyuman lewat matanya.

Naruto kemudian membungkuk pelan, "Saya mohon undur diri Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, dan kak Shizune." kata Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah melihat Tsunade dan yang lainnya mengangguk pelan.

"aku tak menyangka, kematian Jiraiya membawa perubahan besar bagi Naruto." kata Tsunade sembari tersenyum.

"aku juga tak menyangkanya sama sekali Hokage-sama." kata Kakashi sembari membaca peninggalan Jiraiya yaitu Icha-Icha paradise.

-Skip-

Naruto mulai mengetahui tentang rahasia tekhnik jutsu Favoritenya itu, dan ini sangat menguntungkan baginya, dan seperti Kakashi tadi, setelah semua klon yang ditugaskannya selesai dengan tugas mereka masing masing mereka semua langsung kerumah dan menghilang, dan tentu saja Naruto mengingat semua pengalaman klonnya ketika dalam melaksanakan tugas mereka.

Naruto tidak langsung ke apartemennya, melainkan ketoko untuk membeli persediaan makanan dan beberapa resep makanan, sebab dirinya tau kalau ramen itu makanan yang kurang sehat sehingga Naruto hanya akan memakan ramen dalam sekali seminggu.

setelah semuanya selesai Naruto kemudian bergegas menuju ke apartemennya, dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk latihan dan menjadi kuat, karena Akatsuki tidak akan menunggu dirinya kuat dan mengambil Biju dalam dirinya.

pengalaman yang didapat dari klonnya cukup menarik, yaitu beberapa temannya nampak heboh ketika dia mengatakan akan.merubah dirinya, dan ini cukup lucu bagi Naruto sendiri, apalagi yang paling heboh adalah Ino, Rock Lee dan Kiba.

saat ini Naruto sudah tiba di apartemennya, dan walau furtuniturnya kurang bagus, tapi nyaman dengan bau lantai yang sudah bersih dan bagian dalam rumahnya nampak seperti baru, dan ini sungguh membuat Naruto betah menghirup aroma dalam rumah berlama-lama, hingga membuatnya teringat kalau dia akan mulai latihan sekarang.

Naruto kemudian mengambil semua buku serta beberapa Katana yang diambilnya dari perpustakaan dan toko peralatan ninja, dan berlari keluar setelah meletakkan belanjaanya didapur, dan tujuannya kali ini adalah Training Ground yang memiliki aitmr terjun dan sungai didekatnya.

setibanya disitu, tanpa istirahat Naruto kemudian membuat singel handseal dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya, yaitu

[Tajuu : Kage Bunshin No Jutsu]

diikuti munculnya ratusan kloning dirinya dibalik kepulan asap, Naruto kemudian menginturuksi para kloningnya untuk berbaris rapi.

"Baiklah! 50 dari kalian akan berlatih tentang Kenjutsu, serta pasang pemberat ditubuh kalian." kata Naruto asli sembari melemparkan beberapa gulungan tentang tekhnik dasar Kenjutsu, dan Katana yang digandakannya dengan tekhnik seribu bayangannya.

"Baik Boss!" teriak mereka kemudian berlari ketempat yang bagus untuk melatih tekniknya.

"50 lagi berlatih Chakra kontrol dengan pemberat juga serta semuanya juga harus memakainya, 50 berlatih tekhnik Ninjutsu, 50 berlatih Genjutsu, dan 50 sisanya ikut denganku untuk berlatih Fuinjutsu." kemudian melemparkan semua gulungan kemasing masing pemimpin dari klonnya, untuk berlatih teknik masing masing.

sedangkan ada beberapa klon yang membaca buku yang diambil dari perpustkaan Konoha, yaitu buku tentang Chakra, sejarah Konoha, Shunshin No Jutsu dan beberapa tekhnik dasar Ninja lainnya.

TBC~

maaf jika jelek, maklum saja, ide ini tiba tiba muncuk jadi langsung kutulis aja, daripada idenya keburu ilang, dan jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan saja.

see you and the next Chapter~ bye bye~


	2. untitled (12-26 04:41:57)

Chapter 01 [Misi mengawal pendeta dinegeri iblis]

Sudah satu bulan penuh Naruto menjalani pelatihannya, dan selama itu pula Naruto sudah mulai berkembang, dimulai dari Taijutsu ciptaannya sendiri yang dia beri nama Fighting Tiger, karena setiap serangan tangan yang dia lancarkan, selalu dengan gerakan mencengkram seperti harimau, walau masih dalam tahap pengembangan sih.

kedua adalah Kenjutsu, dimana dia sudah bisa mengaliri sebuah senjata dengan Chakra elemen, dan elemen yang paling disukai Naruto dalam menggunakan Chakra adalah elemen angin karena daya potongnya amatlah mengerikan, dan tekhnik yang diciptakan Naruto dari Kenjutsunya adalah, tekhnik Tebasan Bulan Sabit, atau Moon Fang Slash walau juga masih dalam pengembangan juga.

ketiga adalah Genjutsu, ini yang paling susah Naruto kuasai, karena Chakranya yang terlampau besar, serta dirinya merupakan host dari Biju terkuat, jadi Naruto harus ekstra sabar melatih teknik Genjutsu karena dirinya paling lemah dalam tahap ini, terbukti dengan dirinya dimasa lalu dengan mudah diperdaya dengan Genjutsu Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha, dan perjuangan Naruto tidak sia-sia dalam menguasai Genjutsu, karena dia sudah menciptakan sebuah Ilusi Rank-C sampai Rank-B, dimana dia mampu menanam Ilusi pada lawannya hanya dengan melihat jari telunjuknya, atau melalui tatapan mata, dan juga melalui sentuhan.

keempat adalah Fuinjutsu, nah ini adalah latihan yang paling disukai Naruto karena menurut penjelasan Godaime Hokage, Uzumaki merupakan klan khusus dengan Fuinjutsu sebagai keahlian mereka, serta Kenjutsu juga, hingga Naruto dengan mudah mempelajari Fuinjutsu seperti aliran air yang tenang, dan Naruto sudah sampai pada tahap menyegel barang dibagian tubuhnya, dan ini sangat bermanfaat saat dalam misi, dan juga dia sudah menanam Fuinjutsu GrafitySeal dalam tubuhnya, dan ini sudah masuk tahap 200kg.

kelima adalah Kontrol Chakra, karena dia yang memiliki Chakra yang sangat besar, dia agak kesulitan dalam mengontol pengeluaran Chakranya, tapi karena kekeras kepalaannya, dia sudah bisa duduk diatas air selama 1 jam penuh dengan Fuin Grafitasi ditubuhnya yang beratnya 200kg, dan merupakan pencapaian yang memuaskan dalam jangka waktu satu bulan, yah walau Naruto harus kehabisan Chakra jika sudah dalam pelatihan ini.

keenam adalah Ninjutsu, dan Naruto sudah bisa mengontrol 4 elemennya dengan baik, yang meliputi Fuuton, Katon, Suiton, dan Doton. dan juga penguasaannya tentang teknik ini sudah mencapai Rank-C sampai Rank-B, dan juga dia sudah mulai memasukkan Chakra Elemen pada teknik favoritenya yakni Rasengan.

dan entah kenapa pola pikir Naruto mulai berubah dalam waktu satu bulan ini, dimulai dari kejeniusannya yang perlahan muncul karena dia sudah dapat mengimbangi sahabatnya Shikamaru dalam permainan Shogi. fisiknya tidak ada yang berubah terlalu menonjol tapi rambutnya sudah lumayan panjang, hingga modelnya mirip seperti Minato tapi agak sedikit pendek, bahkan dia sudah mengembangkan sebuah teknik dasar ninja seperti Shunshin No Jutsu, karena hal ini, dia mampu berpindah tempat dalam jarak 50 meter dalam sekejap, dan menurut informasi dari gurunya yakni Kakashi, pencapaiannya ini mirip dengan Parodgy Uchiha dimasa lalu yakni Shisui Uchiha, hingga dia mendapat julukan dari teman-temannya, yaitu Shunsin No Naruto mirip dengan julukan Shisui Uchiha.

[14 : 30]

Naruto sekarang sudah tidak berlatih di training ground, melainkan dihutan kematian, karena training ground sudah mulai rusak karena semangatnya dalam berlatih, dia berlatih dipinggir sungai hutan kematian, atas izin dari Godaime maka Naruto secara bebas bisa keluar latihan dihutan kematian selama 2 hari penuh, selebihnya dia akan dicap Missing-nin jika dia melampaui batas itu.

nampak Naruto bersandar disebuah pohon, dekat sungai ditemani beberapa klonnya, sedang menulis kanji Fuinjutsu digulungan dan kertas, m dan ada juga yang membaca buku dengan santai dengan berbagai posisi, dan hanya pelajaran ini yang santai menurut Naruto [tapi menguras otak bagi teman temannya dikonoha]

dari kejauhan juga nampak puluhan klonnya nampak berlatih Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Control Chakra, Taijutsu, dan mereka kecuali team pengontrolan Chakra nampak saling bertarung satu sama lain hingga satu persatu dari mereka menghilang, dan dibagian ini Naruto harus melatih mentalnya karena setiap pengalaman yang didapat dari klonnya memasuki dirinya secara paksa, hingga Naruto langsung pingsan pas pertama kali menggunakan metode ini tapi akhir akhir ini dia hanya kelelahan, sehingga setiap Klonnya menghilang Naruto asli selalu menggerang kesakitan sembari memegang kepalanya, walau sudah agak berkurang rasa sakitnya akhir akhir ini, karena sudah terbiasa.

[Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu!]

[Fuuton : Daitoppa No Jutsu!]

[Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu!]

[Doton : Doryuu Dango No Jutsu!]

Bruakh! trankk! bugh!! trank!

mereka nampak saling jual beli serangan, hingga membuat beberapa klon pengontrolan Chakra emosi, karena ketenangan mereka diganggu, hingga beberapa dari mereka juga ikut bertarung, sedangkan pengontrolan Chakra sisanya, hanya duduk tenang dibawah air terjun, menahan derasnya air terjun yang menimpa mereka sembari terus berkonsentrasi agar mereka tidak kehilangan kendali dan tidak tenggelam karena konsentrasi mereka pecah.

sudah beberapa jam mereka berlatih hingga memasuki waktu sore menjelang malam, karena hari ini Naruto kecapean serta semua klonnya sudah menghilang pengalaman mereka semua langsung merasukinya secara paksa, hingga Naruto lumayan capek hari ini, maka dia memutuskan untuk tidur di hutan kematian, tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang diam diam mengawasing dengan wajah penuh arti, setelah itu kembali menghilang dengan ledakan asap.

-Unknown Place-

terlihat Naruto berdiri disebuah ruangan serba putih bagaikan tanpa batas, dan juga Naruto hanya memandang ruangan ini dengan kerutan didahinya kebingungan.

"dimana ini?" gumam Naruto sambil membolak balikkan pandangannya, dan berputar, "Bukannya tadi aku tidur dihutan kematian yah?" sambungnya dengan heran.

dan dari ketiadaan muncul sesosok yang amat mirip dengan diri, dan sosok itu berdiri tepat 2 meter didepannya, namun ini tak membuat Naruto kaget, tapi bingung, karena mata sosok itu berwarna gelap dengam pupil merah darah dibagian kanan, sedangkan dibagian kiri, berpupil merah dengan bentuk seperti Shuriken.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan tenang.

"Aku? bisa dibilang aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku, dan bisa dibilang aku adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya, kebencian yang selama ini kau pendam." kata sosok itu sembari menyeringai, dan ini mengundang tanda tanya besar di benak Naruto.

"kebencian? tapi selama ini aku tak merasakan hal itu?" kata Naruto kebingungan.

"tentu saja! karena kau mengubur kebencianmu itu dalam dalam, dan karena kebencianmu bertambah sejak Jiraiya meninggal dibunuh oleh Akatsuki, maka diriku perlahan tercipta, mungkin kau tak menyadarinya, tapi.kebencianmu pada Akatsuki jauh lebih besar dari kebencianmu pada rakyat Konohagakure."

"dan karena hal itu, aku memanggilmu kemari untuk memberimu sebuah kekuatan."

"kekuatan? kekuatan sejati itu hasil dari perjuangan keras, bukan didapat dengan cara yang instan."

"percaya atau tidak percaya itu bukan urusanku, tapi yang jelas ini memang merupakan kekuarmtanmu sendiri." kata Yami dengan mengangkat bahu cuek kemudian menyeringai lagi.

"saa... karena waktumu disini sudah mulai habis, maka akan aku jelaskan secara singkat mengenai kekuatan yang ada dalam dirimu..."

"-kekuatan itu adalah Sharingan Shisui Uchiha, karena kau paling lemah dalam Genjutsu maka membangunkan kekuatan itu merupakan sebuah ide yang cocok untukmu." sambungnya tiba-tiba muncul seekor burung gagak yang mendarat dipundak Yami, dan mata kiri dari gagak itu nampak sama dengan mata kiri Yami.

seketikan Naruto tersentak pelan, dia ingat, Itachi pernah mengaku memberinya sebuah kekuatan saat misinya menolong Hotaru dari orang yang berencana membuat seorang yang menculik Hotaru itu menguasai dunia dengan Kinjutsu yang terpasang dipunggung Hotaru, dia bersama Jinchuriki Rokubi waktu itu.

"melihat ekspresimu, sepertinya kau sudah mengerti dan ingat." kata Yami terkekeh pelan kemudian melebur menjadi ratusan kelelawar dan berterbangan kesana kemari.

sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap mata Sharingan gagak tang saat ini nangkring dilengannya, setelah melihatnya Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan melebur menjadi cahaya. dan juga, sebelum Yami menghilang, Naruto samar-samar mendengar kata terkhirnya.

"aku yakin, kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti, dan pertemuan kita berikutnya kita akan bertarung habis-habisan."

-keesokan harinya-

seperti biasa Naruto memulai paginya dengan push up, sit up, pull up 200x terus berlari mengelilingi hutan kematian 2 kali dengan fuinjutsu pemberat yang terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya yang luasnya tidak main main di jam 5 pagi, tapi karena sudah terbiasa Naruto selesai melakukannya dia hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 jam, kemudian membuat ratusan klon seperti biasa untuk latihan.

sedangkan Naruto asli mandi disungai, dan beberapa dari mereka nampak menangkap ikan, membuat api unggun, berburu hewan yang dapat dimakan dihutan serta beberapa tumbuhan dan sayuran jika ada.

Naruto serasa seperti boss saat ini, dengan hanya memerintahkan klonnya ini itu pasti oke. dan Naruto bersyukur karena bisa menguasai teknik ini, bahkan dia bisa membuat ribuan, mungkin karena faktor Chakra Monster Uzumaki, dan juga karena dirinya merupakan Host dari biju terkuat.

-Skip-

Naruto sudah kembali dari hutan kematian, dan saat ini dia sudah ada di apartemennya, untuk apa? ganti pakaian tentu saja karena pakaiannya kemarin sudah sangat kotor dan bau, maka dari itu Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali kedesa, dengan meninggalkan ratusan klonnya dihutan kematian untuk berlatih.

[09.20]

nampak Naruto berdiri didepan lemarinya yang terbuka, semari mengusap dagunya, niat memilih pakaian apa yang bagus dipake hari ini, hingga pandangannya teruju pada kaos berwarna merah, rompi berkerah tinggi berwarna hitam, dan juga celana longgar berwarna hitam.

"yosh! sudah diputuskan." katanya singkat kemudian mulai menanggalkan semua pakainnya kemudian menaruhnya diember dibawah ranjangnya dan memakai pakaian tadi yang dipilihnya.

dirinya tidak mencucinya, sebab dia punya cara yang instan yaitu.

[Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!]

dan munculan sebuah klon di sampingnya, dan tanpa diperintah klon itu pergi kekamar mandi untuk mencuci semua pakaian kotornya, diam diam Naruto terkekeh dalam hati karena hidupnya seperti seorang boss.

sedikit merapikan pakaiannya didepan cermin, dan juga mengikatkan pelindung dahi konoha dia didahinya, dan juga memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari dengan plat logam dipunggung sarung tangannya, sedikit mengusap rambutnya yang lumayan panjang kemudian tersenyum tipis, karena selama beberapa hari ini kumis kucing yang ada dipipinya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, dan kulitnya sudah sedikit memutih.

Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya. menghirup udara dengan dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan berjalan melalui jalan setapak Konohagakure dengan tenang, tak.mengindahkan tatapan para warga, dan juga beberapa gadis konoha serta beberapa Kunoichi seumurannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan love-love, dan ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Naruto akhir-akhir ini, walau awalnya dia cukup risih tapi sudah mulai terbiasa.

'sekarang aku paham kenapa si Teme itu sangat risih ketika perempuan dikelas memujanya.' katanya dalam hati.

tujuannya saat ini adalah kantor Hokage, karena siapa tau ada misi, karena 1 bulan terkhir Naruto tak pernah menjalankan misi karena latihannya, dan juga hitung-hitung, karena dia belum pernah membunuh satu orangpun dalam hidupnya, dia jadi ingin mencari pengalaman dalam membunuh, karena dia tau tidak selamanya dunia itu baik, dan juga karena Shinobi Membunuh atau dibunuh sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari dari seorang Shinobi.

dirinya hanya ingin mengasah kemampuannya diluar desa dengan bertarung, sekaligus menambah pengalaman bertarungnya, juga sekaligus membuat sikaf naifnya karena sikap naifnya itulah yang bisa membuat teman temannya dalam bahaya, maka dari itu Naruto akan belajar membunuh mulai sekarang.

nampak pula berbagai Shinobi dan warga berlarian kesana kesini, entah karena apa, ada juga Shinobi yang berlari keluar desa, maka dari itu Naruto ingin memastikan sesuatu dengan cara pergi kekantor Hokage.

Naruto berlari melompati atap-atap rumah sesekali turun untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil dan orang tua lansia yang berada ditengah warga yang berlarian.

tampak dari kejauhan Sakura berlari kearahnya, membuat Naruto yang berlari di atas rumah warga berhenti.

"Naruto! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"tidak ada, rencananya mau kekantor hokage untuk mengambil misi, jadi ada apa?"

"Godaime Hokage memanggil team 7 segera!" kata Sakura kemudian berlari kembali kearah kantor Hokage.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sakura dengan dahi yang berkerut, tanda kebingungan, "bukankah kita bisa pergi bersama yah? tapi, maa~ masa bodo, yang penting aku bisa memulai karirku sebagai Shinobi kembali!"

selepas Naruto berkata dengan kebingungan serta berseru dengan semangat dia kembali berlari melompati diatap rumah warga dengan tempo sedang dengan rasa penasaran menyelimuti hatinya, 'hmm~ semoga misi kali ini lebih menantang lagi dibandingkan dengan yang dulu.' batinnya dengan komat kamit.

-Ruang Hokage-

tampak Naruto, Sakura, Lee, dan Neji berdiri didepan Tsunade yang saat ini duduk di kursi Hokage, dan dibelakangnya Shizune berdiri dengan babi yang berama ton-ton dipelukannya.

"Jadi misi apa yang akan kita lakukan Hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto dengan nada formal.

"kemarin malam kita menerima pesan dari negeri iblis. seseorang menyusup ke istana bawah tanah dan menghancurkan segel tempat iblis Mouryou. dia memulai invasi bersama pasukan batu hantunya, untuk menguasai dunia, maka dari itu kita akan bekerja sama dengan negara lain untuk menghadapi krisis ini." jelas Tsunade.

"aku mengutus kalian berempat untuk mengawal seorang pendeta di negeri iblis, sebab hanya pendeta inilah yang dapat menyegel Mouryou." kata Tsunade menjelaskan misi yang akan mereka lakukan, "jika Mouryou kembali bangkit, maka tak akan ada siapapun yang dapat menghentikannya, dan kemungkinan hari itu dunia akan berakhir. dan satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan dunia adalah dengan membawa pendeta ketempat Iblis Mouryou disegel, dan menyegel roh iblis Mouryou kembali" lanjut Tsunade.

"ber-empat, maksud Hokage-sama adalah kami sekarang adalah team? tapi, bukannya Hokage-sama memanggil team 7?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"pertanyaan yang bagus. Lee disini akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke." kata Tsunade dengan watadosnya.

Rock Lee mengcungkan jempolnya dengan gigi yang berkilau, "mohon kerja samanya!" serunya dengan semangat masa muda.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "mohon kerja samanya."

deg!

ketika mendengar nama Sasuke, Sakura langsung saja menunduk dengan aura suram di kepalanya membuat Tsunade memasang wajah bersalah.

"Seharusnya Hokage-sama tidak perlu menyebut namanya." kata Shizune dibelakangnya.

"jadi Sakura masih memikirkannya yah?" gumam Tsunade.

"Neji disini akan menjadi pengganti posisi Kakashi, karena Kakashi dan Maito Gai sedang dalam posisi bertahan dan mencegah para pasukan hantu batu. sebenarnya aku akan menunjuk Naruto sebagai pemimpin di team ini, tapi karena Naruto masih minim dalam pertarungan kelompok dan juga pemimpin, jadi Neji yang akan memimpin team ini." kata Tsunade.

sementara Neji, Lee, dan Naruto hanya diam, kecuali Sakura yang tiba-tiba tersentak, "a-apa maksud Tsunade-shisou, 'akan menunjuk Naruto sebagai pemimpin di team ini'?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"percaya atau tidak, Naruto hampir pernah mengalahkan Shikamaru dalam permainan Shogi, apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu? dan bagaimana aku bisa tau, karena akulah yang menyuruh mereka berdua adu strategi di sini." jawab Tsunade.

sontak Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah tak percayanya, dengan berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikirannya. 'seberapa berkembang dirimu yang sekarang, Naruto...'

"jadi rumor tentang Naruto Uzumaki yang pernah hampir mengalahkan Shikamaru ternyata benar?" Neji yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara.

"hm.." gumam Tsunade sembari mengangguk.

"bagus Naruto-kun! itu yang baru disebut semangat masa muda! heyyaa!!" teriak Lee dengan mata berapi-api.

"baiklah! sekarang bubar, dan persiapkan keperluan kalian dalam misi ini." kata Tsunade untuk keterakhir kalinya.

"Dimengerti!" jawab mereka serentak.

tapi saat melihat tempat Naruto, mereka bertiga kaget juga ini berlaku pada Tsunade dan Shizune, karena Naruto sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

Naruto sudah tiba diapartemennya, untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya ke negeri iblis, yaitu 50 Shuriken, dan 50 kunai yang terlilit kertas peledak, pedang bermata dua bergagang biru gelap tersarung(hitam) dipunggungnya, beberapa lembar pakaian dan terakhir adalah kebutuhan makanan dalam perjalanan nanti, dan setelah semuanya siap Naruto menyegel perlengkapannya disebuah gulungan sedangkan untuk kunai dan shuriken dia menaruh sebagian didalam kantong senjata dipinggangnya.

"hmmm... tinggal menonaktifkan semua klonku dan tidur beberapa saat, untuk mencegah kelelahan diperjalanan nanti." kata Naruto, membuat Hanseal ram dan [Ka'i].

sedangkan para klon yang ada di hutan kematian langsung meledak secara bersamaan dalam gumpalan asap, dan ini cukup melelahkan bagi Naruto maka dari itu dia akan sedikit beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

-skip-

tampak semuanya sudah berkumpul di gerbang desa Konoha, dengan tas dipundak mereka kecuali Naruto, karena dia menyegel perlengkapannya dalam gulungan supaya praktis.

"baiklah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku akan menentukan semua tugas kalian, pertama adalah Sakura." kata Neji berdiri didepan Naruto, Sakura, dan Lee.

"dengar, agar tugas ini berhasil, penjagaan kita harus sempurna. aku ingin kau yang memegang tanggung jawab kita, Sakura."

"baik!" kata Sakura.

"jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, maka kau dapat menggungakan Ninjutsu medismu."

"dimengerti!"

"Lee, aku ingin kau mencegah semua serang musuh." kata Neji.

"yokai!" seru Lee dengan hormat ala tentara.

"karena kita belum mengetahui, musuh yang akan kita hadapi, maka cara bertarungmu akan cocok, karena tidak mengandalkan Chakra."

"serahkan semuanya padaku, aku akam melindunginya dengan segenap kemampuanku." kata Lee dengan semangatnya.

"Naruto.. ? lau tidak membawa perlengkapan?" tanya Neji, pasalnya Naruto hanya terlihat membawa pedang dipunggungnya.

sedangkan Lee dan Sakura juga ikut bingung, sebab mereka tau betul Naruto bukanlah seorang petarung menggunakan senjata.

"dan pedang dipunggungmu?" tanya Sakura juga.

Naruto hanya membuka telapak tangannya memperlihatkan beberapa kanji fuin di telapak tangannya, dan artinya Naruto menyegel semua keperluannya ditangan kanannya, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan.

"aku baru mengetahui dari Hokage-sama dan Kakashi-sensei, kalau klan Uzumaki merupak klan spesialis dalam Fuinjutsu dan juga Kenjutsu, maka dari itu aku tertarik belakangan ini untuk menggunakan pedang dan juga Fuinjutsu." jelas Naruto, membuat semuanya mengangguk faham.

"intinya kau akan menggunakan spesialis klanmu dalam misi ini?" tanya Neji lagi.

"sebenarnya iyya, tapi tidak juga sih, karena tujuanku hanya ingin mengasah kemampuanku selama sebulan terakhir ini." jawab Naruto.

"hmm~ kau dalam misi yang sama dengan Lee karena, pertarunganmu tidak menggunakan Chakra." kata Neji.

"dimengerti." kata Naruto singkat.

"kalau begitu, kita berangkat."

"yaahh!"

TBC itu penyakit..


	3. Next

Diperjalanan, Naruto hanya berwajah tanpa ekspresi, sembari melompati dahan pohon-pohon yang dilaluinya, entah apa yg dipikirkannya.

tingkahnya ini membuat semua rekannya merasa risih, karena biasanya dia yang paling tidak bisa diam, malah paling diam disini, bahkan pandangannya sangat lurus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

tap! wush!

bukan karena ingin sombong karena perubahan dan kekuatannya saat ini tapi, dia hanya ingin mendapatkan pengalaman bertarung seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapapun, dan maka dari itu Naruto sudah memutuskan bahwa.

tap!

Naruto kemudian menghentikan lompatannya disebuah dahan pohondengan pandangan masih lurus kedepan.

tap! tap! tap!

melihat Naruto berhenti, rekannya juga ikut berhenti,

"sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkannya ini dari awal." kata Naruto membuat Sakura bingung.

"huh?"

"Sakura, kekuatan medismu diperlukan dipasukan perlindungan, jadi aku sarankan kau tidak usah mengikuti misi ini, karena kekuatan mu itu sangat diperlukan disana." kata Naruto membuat Sakura paham.

"Lee... aku tau kau sangat bersemangat untuk misi ini, tapi apa kau tega membiarkan Guy-sensei terluka oleh pasukan hantu batu?" kata Naruto membuat Lee melotot dengan kaget, kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi? itulah isi pikiran Lee.

"Neji, kau memang pemimpin tapi, kekuatan matamu diperlukan ditim perlindungan disana sama seperti Sakura."

semua rekannya kemudian mengangguk pelan, baru saja mereka melangkah teringat sesuatu,

"lalu kau- eh?" pas berbalik Naruto sudah tidak ada ditempatnya, membuat Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

"haahh~ dia itu, walau kepribadiannya berubah total, tapi Sifat ceroboh dan sembrononya masih dipeliharanya." kata Sakura malas menepuk jidatnya merutuki sifat unik Naruto itu.

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya Neji.

"seperti kata Naruto tadi, kekuatan kita bertiga sangat diperlukan di bagian pertahanan dan perlindungan, dan aku heran kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan oleh kita? justru Naruto yang paling jeli memikirkan itu." tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"tak heran kenapa dia bisa mengimbangi ahli strategi dari Konoha bahkan hampir mengalahkannya." kata Neji kemudian melompat dengan rute yang berbeda dengan yang tadi, diikuti oleh Sakura dan Lee.

 **OOOOOXXXXOOOOO**

 **OOOOXXXOOOO**

 **OOOXXOOO**

 **OOXOO**

 **OO**

 **O**

butuh waktu beberapa jam lamanya hingga Naruto sampai di negara iblis atau tempat klien.

setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan lama dan panjang, meski ada beberapa pengganggu kecil, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Naruto, hingga kina dia berdiri diatas gerbang negara iblis sambil mengawasi sekitar nya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"sepertinya aku terlambat." gumam Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan, melihat beberapa mayat pasukan dari negara iblis tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah disepanjang jalan setapak desa itu.

 **wussshhh~ tap!**

Naruto kemudian melompat kebawah, tepat kearah mayat penjaga yang mati bersandar didekat gerbang.

Naruto berjongkok di depan mayat penjaga itu kemudian mengecek denyut nadi nya.

"sudah meninggal yah?"

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berbalik, melangkah memasuki desa itu dengan langkah biasa.

"To-tol-tolong s-se-selamatkan tu-tuan putri." tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara dari penjaga tadi hingga akhirnya diam.

"itu sudah jadi tugasku, dan terima kasih sudah mengulur waktu hingga aku datang." kata Naruto sedikit menoleh ke belakang dengan ekor matanya.

 **zzzuuuuuuu~~~**

Menghilanglah Naruto ditelan hembusan angin dan daun, meninggalkan tempat yang dipenuhi mayat itu.

 **-Disisi Lain-**

terlihat Naruto sedang mengintai beberapa orang aneh yang sedang mendekati klien nya, ngomong-ngomong posisi Naruto saat ini ada di sebuah bukit dibelakang gedung.

Naruto kemudian merongoh kantung senjata nya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang terlilit kertas peledak.

Naruto kemudian melemparkannya kearah musuhnya namun disadari 4 musuhnya itu, terbukti dengan mereka melompat setelah kunai itu menancap didepan ke empat orang aneh yang mengincar kliennya.

 **Duarrr!!!!**

terjadi ledakan kecil di dalam gedung hingga menimbulkan asap tebal, tentu ini dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk menyelinap kedalam gedung itu.

Naruto dengan shunsin nya yang sudah dimodifikasi nya sedikit tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai didepan musuhnya, kemudian menarik pedangnya dan mengayunkan nya secara pertical kearah mereka, membuat mereka berempat berpencar.

Naruto kemudian menghilang tersamarkan oleh tebalnya asap, dan kembali muncul didepan musuhnya yang memakai cadar.

lalu Naruto kemudian mengayunkan kaki, atau bisa dikenal dengan **Konoha Senpu,** tekhnik milik sahabat masa muda nya.

Tapi ini disadari oleh musuhnya, dan melompat ke samping.

Naruto kemudian menghilang lagi, dan muncul didepan musuhnya yang ternyata seorang perempuan, kemudian mengayungkan pedangnya secara horizontal.

namun seperti tadi, musuh berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang dengan bersalto beberapa kali.

Naruto kemudian menghilang lagi, dan muncul didepan kedua musuhnya yang satu berperawakan tinggi besar, dan satunya sedang, yang kebetulan bersama.

namun naas bagi kedua musuhnya ini yang tidak memiliki insting yang setajam dengan kedua temannya yang diserang Naruto tadi.

 **Buaghhh** **!!**

 **Jrashhh!!!**

Naruto kemudian menghilang lagi, setelah menendang yang musuhnya yang berperawakan kecil, dan mengiris bagian leher pria besar itu.

pria bercadar tadi langsung meniupkan angin dengan skala yang lumayan untuk menghapus asap digedung itu.

"Aniki sepertinya kau terkena Serangan tadi yan khekhekhe..." kata pria bercadar itu berjalan mendekati pria yang berperawakan kecil tadi.

"seharusnya kau tau, insting mereka berdua tak setajam insting milik kita." kata satu-satunya perempuan disitu.

"dan sasaran kita berhasil kabur selagi kita diserang tadi." kata pria besar yang memegang lehernya yang teriris hingga mengeluarkan darah, namun perlahan mulai beregenerasi.

"aku sedikit penasaran siapa yang menyerang kita tadi." kata pria yang dipanggil aniki tadi.

"seperti nya target kita tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, aku bisa merasakannya." sambung nya kemudian menghilang dengan ledakan asap.

"hadehh pekerjaan yang merepotkan." kata pria besar.

"sudahlah kita kejar mereka" kata satu-satunya cewek disitu.

"khekhekhe, sesudah membunuh target, pasti kita akan diberikan kekuatan yang tak tertandingi"

"hm!"

"ikuzo!" kata pria bercadar menghilang dengan **shunsin** diikuti yang lainnya.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **ooooooo**

terlihat pendeta digendong seseorang pria, berlari disekitar air terjun, pendeta yang ternyata seorang cewek a.k.a Shion hanya menunduk digendongan pengawalnya.

tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang mengikuti nya dari belakang, ia adalah pria yang dipanggil Aniki tadi memegang sebuah kunai, dan berlari hendak menikam Shion dari belakang.

namun sebilah pedang panjang muncul dibalik air terjun meluncur kearah penjahat tadi namun, dihindari nya dengan mudah.

 **poofftth!**

dan tanpa disadarinya, pedang tadi lansung berubah menjadi Naruto, dan kemudian, Naruto menahan lengan penjahat tadi, dan membantingnya.

 **tak! bruakkk!!!**

Cukup menyakitkan, namun itu belum berakhir, Naruto dengan tidak kasihan nya menarik kembali dan menendangnya dengan keras hingga menabrak sebuah rumah.

ohh yah ngomong-ngomong Naruto disini sedang memakai topeng rubah, hingga dia tidak dikenali lawannya tadi.

Naruto kemudian berbalik dan menghadap kearah kliennya, namun tidak ada respon sama sekali, dia masih tetap menunduk.

"kau pasti ninja dari Konoha kan? aku Taruho, pengawal pribadi Shion-hime." kata pengawal yang menggendong Shion dengan nada bersahabat.

"yah, Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Taruho-san" kata Naruto dengan nada yang sama.

"a-ah, Shion-hime memang seperti ini, dia pendiam, tapi nanti kau akan terbiasa kok." kata Taruho senyum sedikit dipaksakan.

Naruto menyadari hal ini, namun Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"sepertinya teman-temannya sudah hampir tiba, lebih baik kita bergegas." Kata Naruto kemudian memegang bahu Taruho dan menghilang dengan pusaran daun.

 **-skip time-**

setelah merasa jauh dari musuhnya tadi, Naruto kemudian berlari dengan Shion yang berada dipunggungnya, ekspresi keduanya tak jauh beda, yaitu tanpa ekspresi.

hanya langkah kaki yang sedang berlari yang terdengar di sepanjang jalan, kenapa mereka hanya berdua? Taruho merencanakan akan mengalihkan perhatian musuhnya, jadinya hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Kau akan mati." kata Shion dengan tiba-tiba, namun walau Naruto tau ramalan seorang pendeta itu selalu tepat, tapi ekspresi nya tidak berubah.

"berhentilah mengawalku, atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti pengawalku yang lainnya." katanya lagi, namun seperti tadi Naruto hanya diam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"kenapa?" tanya Shion.

"hm?"

 **tap! wushh!**

Naruto kemudian melewati rute hutan, dengan melompat dari dahan kedahan pohon yang lainnya.

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" tanya Shion lagi.

"keras kepala adalah sifatku, kau sendiri juga keras kepala." balas Naruto.

 **tap! wushh!**

"aku keras kepala karena, tidak ingin seseorang berakhir tragis hanya karena melindungi ku." kata Shion dengan kesedihan dibalik setiap katanya.

"pertama, aku melakukan ini karena misi, misi sangat penting bagi seorang Ninja, walau itu misi bunuh diri sekalipun, Kedua nasib dunia berada ditangan kita berdua saat ini." kata Naruto.

"itu memang benar tapi-" kata Shion terputus. liquid bening keluar dari matanya dan mengalir di pipinya.

"apa?"

"walau sekeras apapun kita berusaha, aku tak menjamin kita bisa menyelamatkan dunia." kata Shion dengan bahu yang bergetar.

diam, setelah mendengar itu suasana kembali hening.

 **wushh! tap!**

Naruto kemudian berhenti disalah satu dahan pohon, dan melompat kebawah pohon itu, dan menurunkan Shion dari gendongan nya, dan menyandarkan tubuh Shion kepohon yang agak besar itu.

Naruto kemudian melepas topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, dan memandang kedua mata Shion.

"Hahh~ begini guruku pernah berkata **'Usaha takkan pernah mengkhianati mu'** jika alasanmu bahwa kau tidak bisa menjamin kita akan berhasil, maka biarkan aku yang berkata seperti itu." kata Naruto dengan helaan nafas kecil.

"eh?"

"aku akan menjamin misi ini akan berhasil 100%, maka dari itu bekerja samalah denganku." kata Naruto mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Shion dengan ragu membalas uluran jari kelingking itu dan mengaitkannya.

"percaya saja padaku." kata Naruto sembari nyengir kuda.

Shion hanya tertegun, kemudian balik membalas dengan senyuman simpul diwajahnya.

"ha'i, aku mempercayai mu." balas Shion.

kepercayaan kedua sejoli ini di saksikan oleh terbenamnya matahari dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup kedua anak hawa dan adam ini.

 **#**

Shion sudah tidur, dan Naruto kemudian berjalan ketepi bukit dan duduk diatas sebuah batu memandang kearah langit yang di hiasi bintang-bintang.

'apakah jalan yang aku pilih ini salah Ero-sennin?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

dua buah lengan putih tiba-tiba melingkari perut Naruto, dan kepala bersandar dipundaknya.

Naruto melirik melalui ekor matanya melihat Shion yang dikiranya tadi sudah tidur malah memeluk nya, "Kukira kau sudah tidur,"

"aku nggak bisa tidur." balas Shion.

"ohhh~"

 **wusshhh~**

"kenapa kau memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan misi ini Naruto?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab nya, kemudian menepukkan tangan kanannya kebatu sebagai isyarat untuk Shion agar duduk disampingnya.

Menyadari maksud isyarat Naruto, Shion kemudian duduk disamping Naruto kemudian melihat hamparan bintang dilangit.

"kirei.." gumam Shion pelan.

setelah itu terjadi keheningan beberapa saat.

"teman-teman dan guru-guruku mempercayaiku dalam misi ini, itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin menghianati kepercayaan mereka." kata Naruto dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"..."

Shion hanya diam, tau kalau Naruto masih belum selesai berbicara.

"melihat banyak sekali pengawalmu yang tewas hanya karena melindungi mu, aku berpikir untuk terus melanjutkan misi ini." kata Naruto lagi.

Shion sedikit menoleh ke Naruto,

"Apakah hanya itu yang menjadi alasan mu? kalau Seperti itu lebih baik-" "-tidak usah melanjutkannya, begitu?" kata Naruto memotong perkataan Shion.

"sayang sekali itu bukanlah alasanku, makanya dengarkan aku bercerita hingga selesai, karena aku belum selesai mengatakan alasan ku yang sebenarnya."

"ha'i aku mendengarkan."

Naruto menghela nafas, lagi?

"alasanku adalah tidak ingin pengorbanan semua pengawalmu menjadi sia-sia, bahkan diakhir hayat salah satu pengawalmu masih mencemaskanmu, jadi apakah alasan itu cukup untuk membuat ku tetap menjalankan misi ini?"

terdiam, itu lah yang dirasakan Shion saat ini, alasan Naruto sangat jelas dan kuat, dirinya egois, Shion mengakui dirinya sendiri egois, dia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri, tapi tidak mempedulikan pasukannya yang sudah berkorban untuknya.

yah dia hanya bisa mengatakan "sudahi saja hal ini" atau "menyerah saja" atau "lebih baik"

itu terlampau egois, dan karena keegoisan nya, nyawa satu persatu pengawalnya melayang.

dan dalam poin ini Naruto berhasil menyadarkannya.

"Shion bersiaplah, matahari akan segera terbit dan lokasi penyegelan tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi." kata Naruto kemudian menepuk pahanya dan pertumpu untuk berdiri.

Shion memandang kearah matahari yang tampak malu-malu kucing mengintip dari balik gunung, hingga akhirnya menyinari kedua sejoli ini.

'Naruto... Arigatou, sudah menyadarkanku.' kata Shion dalam hati.

 **-Skip Time-**

akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang lumayan panjang, Naruto dan Shion sudah sampai dimarkas atau lokasi penyegelan Raja Iblis Mouryou, tapi sepertinya agak sedikit susah menerobos masuk dikarenakan banyak sekali pasukan hantu batu yang berjaga di depan gua tempat penyegelan.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, jutsu apa yang paling cocok untuk saat ini? jutsu yang meriah? atau sangat meriah? atau jutsu menyelinap dengan aman?

 **"[bagaimana kalau jutsu yang sangat meriah, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan Chakra ku, bagaimana?]"** kata sesosok monster rubah raksasa dalam diri Naruto.

"hmm~ hmm~ saran yang bagus, dan sudah memperingatkan, jangan mencoba untuk akrab dengan ku, lagipula aku tak butuh Chakra mu, karena aku masih mempunyai Chakra sendiri." kata Naruto sembari mengangguk pelan, dan diamlah Rubah raksasa itu.

"untuk yang pertama, aku akan membuat misi ini menjadi sangat meriah." kata Naruto sembari menyeringai iblis.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mulai merangkai Hand Seal yang cukup panjang, kemudian menghentakkan kedua tangannya ketanah.

 **[Doton : Tsuchiryuu No Jutsu!]**

 **Brakkhhh!! GRAAARRKKHH!!!!** tepat ditengah tengah pasukan hantu batu itu muncul Naga raksasa terbuat dari tanah, sepanjang 12 meter mengamuk ditengah tengah pasukan batu hidup itu.

"untuk kedua ku persembahkan jutsu angin pada kalian, kumpulan tanah liat yang sedikit diberi nyawa." kata Naruto merangkai Hand Seal lagi.

 **[Fuuton : Kazeryuu No Jutsu!]** dari kedalaman hutan langsung keluar sesosok Naga sebesar naga tanah tadi, namun tercipta dari ratusan pedang angin disekujur tubuhnya.

dan seperti tadi Naga angin tadi melibas sebagian tentara batu itu, atau lebih tepatnya membuangnya kejurang.

"mahh... sepertinya sudah cukup, Shion ayo kita menerobos masuk." kata Naruto dan Shion hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali digendong Naruto.

menerobos masuk juga Naruto harus tetap waspada, karena dari tadi dia terus terus menerus menerima tebasan, jadinya dia sesekali membalas, atau menghindar.

"cepat masuk, biar yang disini aku yang urus." kata Naruto sembari menurunkan Shion, langsung saja Shion berlari masuk kedalam gua.

tapi, Shion tiba-tiba berhenti sebentar.

"berjanjilah... berjanjilah untuk tidak mati."

Naruto yang membelakanginya hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dari samping kanan, "hm! kau boleh memegang janjiku"

Shion yang menerima jawaban itu kemudian melanjutkan masuk kedalam gua.

"saa~ tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyapu bersih tentara batu ini." kata Naruto.

Naruto baru ingat, klon yang sedang berlatih dihutan kematian masih belum hilang, mungkin Naruto akan memanfaatkan semua klon itu untuk menyapu bersih tentara disini, sementara dirinya akan menyusul Shion kedalam.

"kalau begitu" kata Naruto dengan tanpa segel tangan menghentakkan tangannya ketanah.

 **[Kuchiyose No Jutsu]**

setelah menyadari semua klon sudah terpanggil, Naruto langsung saja lari kedalam gua, prioritasnya saat ini adalah Shion dan penyegelan nya.

 **Shion Scenes** Shion nampak melayang diudara, dan slah satu kepala Mouryou hendak menelannya hidup-hidup, Shion hanya bisa pasrah, sembari menutup matanya.

setelah masuk kedalam mulut Mouryou, gelap, dan hanya kegelapan yang ada didalamnya.

 ** _"Jangan menyerah!"_** ** _"Percayalah padaku!"_**

tiba-tiba Shion mendengar suara Naruto menggema didalam kegelapan itu, sekejap mata Shion langsung terbuka dan bergetar, tidak! kenapa dia harus menyerah Sekarang? dunia membutuhkannya, dan Naruto sudah mempercayai nya bahwa dia akan berhasil.

 ** _[putar lagu : Heaven shaking event]_** dari kegelapan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tangan yang sangat familiar memegang kerah belakang baju Shion dan menariknya keatas.

dan yang menarik nya adalah Naruto yang dengan bantuan klonnya menariknya dari dalam mulut sang Raja Iblis.

"Untung lah kau belum tertelan sepenuhnya didalam iblis jelek ini." kata Naruto kemudian melompat kekepala salah satu kepala mouryou dan melompat kelangit-langit dalam gua yang ternyata adalah dasar gunung berapi.

aura hitam berbentuk seperti jarum meluncur kearah Naruto, dan dalam posisi melayang itu Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu.

waktu tiba-tiba berhenti setelah Naruto menatap mata Shion yang berada dalam rangkulannya.

Naruto melihat dirinya terbunuh dengan sebuah aura hitam seperti jarum menusuk perutnya.

waktu kembali berjalan normal, setelah melihat masa depannya, Naruto kemudian memblokir aura hitam yang sepertinya jarum raksasa itu dengan pedangnya.

Naruto kemudian membuat Rasengan ditelapak tangan kanannya hingga sebesar bola sepak, "Shion, alirkan energi penyegelanmu kedalam jutsuku."

"Ha'i" Shion kemudian menyalurkan energi nya kedalam Rasengan itu hingga Rasengan itu bercahaya terang.

 **swiinngggg!!** Rasengan terbalut cahaya itu berputar ganas, Naruto langsung menukik kebawah dengan Shion masih dalam rangkulannya.

 **[Senpo : Chou Rasen- Rengan!]** **wussshhhh!!!** **dddrrrttttddtrrtr!!!!!** **BLLAAARRRRR!!!!!!!** terjadi getaran hebat ketika Rasengan itu

membentur tubuh mouryou yang berada ditengah.

hingga terjadi sebuah ledakan besar dari dasar gunung berapi itu, dan ini memicu aktifnya gunung berapi.

 **DI SISI LAIN** Naruto dan Shion muncul disebuah bukit tak jauh dari gunung berapi itu dengan perantara pusaran daun, dengan Shion yang digendong ala pengantin.

Naruto kemudian menurunkan Shion, dan berjalan pelan ketepi bukit menyaksikan matahari kembali terbit daei balik gunung.

"tak kusangka ini akan memakan waktu yang agak lama." kata Naruto sembari merenggangkan otot-otot nya dan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya.

Shion kemudian melangkah kesamping kanan Naruto dan mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang melihat matahari perlahan terbit.

"yahh~ dan Naruto."

"hm?"

"aku menyadari sesuatu ketika aku berada dalam tubuh mouryou, yaitu kegelapan, kebencian dan juga hawa jahat, dan ini sebenarnya adalah semua emosi manusia, dan aku menyadari bahwa mouryou itu terlahir dari perasaan negatif manusia." kata Shion

"jadi maksudmu, selama manusia memiliki perasaan negatif dalam dirinya mouryou tetap akan kembali hidup?" tanya Naruto.

"benar, maka untuk menyegel kembali iblis mouryou dibutuhkan seorang pendeta baru, dan kau tau hanya aku satu-satunya pendeta di negeri iblis."

"intinya kau ingin membuat keturunan yang mewarisi kekuatan mu?"

"benar."

"ohh jadi kau sudah menemukan siapa yang cocok jadi pasangan mu untuk menghasilkan keturunan begitu."

"tepat."

"lalu siapa pria beruntung itu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." kata Shion dengan sedikit penekanan.

"ah Uzumaki Naruto yah, beruntung sekali pria itu." kata Naruto dengan otak yang lumayan lelet, tidak menyadarinya.

"yah dia sangat beruntung, selain karena dia kuat dan pintar, dia juga tampan dan berhati lembut." kata Shion lagi.

"ohh, sepertinya dia sangat sempurna." kata Naruto masih tidak menyadarinya.

"are?" beo Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"tunggu-tunggu, kau bilang Uzumaki Naruto tadi kan? apa mungkin aku hanya salah dengar?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berputar-putar Seperti obat nyamuk.

"tidak, itu sepenuhnya benar, itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto." kata Shion lagi

kepala Naruto mendadak berkunang-kunang, dia memang sekarang cerdas, tapi kecerdasan tak mampu menampung ketidak pekaannya terhadap cinta, membuat kepalanya pusing.

"aku butuh obat penenang jiwa dan raga," kata Naruto ngelantur, kemudian pingsan.

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **Yah aku menulis ini dengan SMS (sistem mengetik semalam), kupikir untuk melanjutkan ini, dari pada nanti dokumen nya hilang, mending kulanjut dan kupublish.** **.** **kalau boleh, aku minta saran mengenai chapter selanjutnya, soalnya kurang ide nih, see you next time.** **.** **wassalamu'alaikum wr wb**


End file.
